


Stage Name: The Meat Man

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Dean, M/M, Manhandling, Mirror Sex, Smut, Stripper Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: The guy's movements on his lap are pornographic, and a mischievous smile shows as the crowd screams and encourages them. Unable to move, Sam just looks, intensely aware of the improper erection between his legs.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Stage Name: The Meat Man

_The Meat Man._

When they announce the stripper’s stage name, Sam laughs. But he receives a strange look from the woman at the next table, and his laughter fades away from his lips quickly. Embarrassed, Sam turns his attention back to the stage, the blush running up his neck toward his face anyway.

The stage lights switch on, and Sam forgets all about his discomfort.

A tall man has his back to the audience, and the first thing Sam notices is the nice round ass covered by gold briefs. Then the guy turns to face the audience, and the volume between his legs is the largest Sam’s ever seen. His mouth waters as he watches. And it’s with an effort that he looks away to pay attention to other details of the guy's costume. The chaps are brown, the same color as the hat and the boots, the short vest ends in the guy's ribs, leaving his broad chest and belly exposed. A red neckerchief completes the look. And what Sam sees is tempting.

The music is perfect for the guy's athletic and sensual movements. Sometimes Sam gets the impression that the guy is fucking someone invisible on stage and wishing it was him. He is pretty sure that sex with this guy must be a wild ride. Sam can't take his eyes off the man on stage, and every time the green gaze meets his, it makes his body hot.

Each piece of clothing that is taken off increases Sam's excitement; the guy is all muscles, skin, and masculinity as he dances. By the time the guy gets off the stage, Sam can barely think straight. He’s fascinated.

The Meat Man teases some women, simulating oral sex or sitting on their laps, and within seconds his waistband is full of hundred-dollar bills. And suddenly, all Sam feels is jealousy. He wants to be the only one to touch every inch of that shiny skin.

As if by magic, his wish is fulfilled, and he’s his lap occupied by the stripper, who is now wearing only the gold briefs, boots, and the neckerchief.

Up close, the guy is stunning, and then Sam notices the freckles covering the beautiful face. Sam wants to trace each one with his fingers and lick it to know what it tastes like.

The guy's movements on his lap are pornographic, and a mischievous smile shows as the crowd screams and encourages them. Unable to move, Sam just looks, intensely aware of the improper erection between his legs.

Rolling his hip back and forth against Sam's cock, the guy nibbles Sam's earlobe before getting off his lap.

The crowd cheers again as the guy returns to the stage, and Sam feels his face flushes when he remembers his hard cock. Closing his legs fast, he puts his hands on his lap, even though everyone is paying attention only to the man on stage.

When the performance ends, the crowd applauds enthusiastically, and the stage is filled with money by the time people calm down.

Sam takes a little longer to get presentable again. But as soon as it happens, he stands and walks toward the dressing rooms.

This impulsiveness isn’t typical for him. But his determination increases with each step he takes. He needs to have that stripper just as he needs air to breathe.

A knock on the door and it opens. Sam is pulled into the dressing room, and his back slams against the door, knocking the air out of his lungs. Soft lips mash against his, and a tongue invades his mouth, fucking with the same energy that the guy showed on stage.

Caught off guard, Sam takes a few seconds to respond to the kiss. When that happens, though, every accumulated desire breaks like an erupting volcano. He pushes back hungrily, and the stubble against his skin is a reminder that this is finally happening. The guy is practically fucking Sam's mouth with his tongue. The grip on Sam’s hair is firm, and it keeps his head where the guy wants to, although Sam’s no intention of escaping. He has never been kissed with such intensity before, and within seconds he's hopelessly in love.

Then Sam remembers the aching erection between his legs and moves one hand, grabbing one of the guy's buttocks over the black satin robe he is wearing. Everything stops, though. Confused, he looks into the most intense green eyes he’s ever seen in his life.

“Hands against the wall, darling. This will be my way or won't be at all.”

The guy barely finishes the last word, and Sam is already obeying him, putting his hands against the wall.

The nickname isn’t creative, but it doesn't matter at the moment. Sam'll take whatever the guy has to give, even if it means being called darling or any other weird nickname.

“Perfect.” The guy doesn't hide his satisfaction, a small smile forming on his face. And he is fucking gorgeous.

When the solid body is against him again, the delicious pressure over his groin makes his legs weak, even more when one hand goes back to Sam's hair and the other starts opening his pants.

“I saw you watching me,” the guy whispers against his ear, and the goosebumps in his hot skin are uncontrollable.

“I saw you eating me with your eyes. It was easy to imagine all the dirty things that were going through your mind.”

The first touch of warm fingers on Sam’s cock has him struggling to avoid squirming. A moan leaves his lips anyway. Next, the guy is looking into his eyes while exploring the length of his member. The pressure of the guy’s fingers is perfect, but Sam wants to beg for more; he needs more.

“When I saw you in the crowd, I already knew how our night was going to end.”

“Please,” Sam finally begs.

The smile is now predatory.

“Already begging, darling?”

He shudders when fingers play with his slit, spreading the pre-come so slowly that it makes Sam want to rub against him, like a bitch in heat.

“C'mon.”

“I'm sorry, but you’ll have to be more articulate than that.”

It’s hard to talk and think under all the attention Sam's getting, though, only the tip of two fingers circling the head of his dick now.

“Please, I need,” Sam licks his lips.

“What do you want, darling?”

Sam’s cock is throbbing in the guy's hand.

“Your mouth...cock...everything. Please,” Sam says. The cock that he hasn’t touched yet or had the pleasure of seeing. Moaning, Sam flexes the fingers of his hands but dares not move them away from the wall.

“Say my name.”

Bemused, Sam looks at the guy. As far as he remembers, they haven't been in the introduction part yet. Not that it matters.

“Stage name.”

_Of course._

Sam's balls are next to get the guy's attention.

“Meat Man,” he purrs practically.

A pleased smile and Sam is facing the wall, his pants and underwear piled up on his ankle. A need moan escapes from Sam's mouth in response to the guy's show of dominance. And the solid body against his back makes him even more in need of it.

“Do you know what that means?”

Absolutely, especially when he finally feels the guy's member rubbing between his buttocks. And that's big. Even though he hasn't seen it yet, Sam knows it's significantly bigger than the men's cocks he fucked.

“Yeah,” he chokes out.

The urgency grows each time the leaking tip of the guy's cock rubs over Sam’s quivering hole.

“And I imagine it’s what you want since you saw me on stage.”

"Please...fuck me," Sam breathes.

The guy's hands open Sam's buttocks further, forcing only the head of his cock inside him. He arches his ass in anticipation and moans at what feels like the hundredth time tonight. No one has ever had this devastating effect on him, and he loves every second of it.

By the time Sam notices two fingers in front of his mouth, the guy's husky voice says against his ear, “I suggest you wet them well because it's all the lube you're gonna get, darling.”

Sam's mouth drops open instantly, and he sucks the long fingers efficiently, wishing it was the cock still between his asscheeks. Maybe another time. And it's not strange at all he's already thinking about the next time. The guy is leaving an impression on him. A powerful one, by the way.

The guy inserts his saliva-soaked fingers into Sam’s ass and begins to work on his prostate in seconds. This is good, he feels full already and the fingers preparing him are much smaller than the member that will be inside him before the night is over. Inevitably, pleasure and heat spread through his body, and it affects his perception, which only returns when he stares at the huge cock for the first time.

_Jesus Christ!_

Sam doesn't know when he loses his clothes or how he ended up lying on a table, naked and with his legs spread. A large mirror on his right makes everything more visible. And it's crazy and fascinating at the same time to know that someone has the power to affect his emotions with such intensity.

Dropping the satin robe on the floor, the guy gets naked too. He's glorious, the cock between his bowed legs pointing forward, hard and ready for Sam. And he just watches as the guy walks toward him, determined and predatory, standing between Sam’s legs as he belongs there. His legs open of their own accord, allowing access to the most intimate part of his body.

The first push inside has Sam clenching his teeth, the lack of lubrication making penetration difficult.

“Relax,” the guy says as he caresses the side of Sam’s left hip.

Still not knowing why he obeys every command of the guy without hesitation, Sam does just that. He takes a deep breath, and his body finally relaxes after a few seconds, though he's shaking by the time the guy's member is buried to the hilt. Then Sam realizes that fucking huge cock is inside him, every inch of hot meat invading his insides. And there is no time to adjust because the impulses begin immediately, and Sam's breath is punched out of him.

"Oh, fuck…" he whimpers as he arches his ass to receive the guy's vigorous thrusts.

He is almost embarrassed by the ease with which his body adapts to the size of the cock fucking him. Eventually, Sam can blame the assault on that sweet spot; he's only human after all.

Flesh slaps on flesh in the same dizzying rhythm of the music playing and that Sam can still hear inside the room.

“You must see yourself. You're good at taking my cock, darling.”

That sounds dirty in the guy’s mouth. And the feeling this is dirty, and he is being used, doesn't bother Sam at all. This was what he wanted when he knocked on the dressing room door.

“Look at the mirror.”

The big fucking mirror that Sam had forgotten. Turning his head, he looks at the guy before facing his own reflection. His hair is a mess, lips swollen from the previous rough kiss, skin glistening with sweat, and dick hard and leaking against his stomach. He doesn't recognize this debauched version of himself, although he loves every detail of what he sees.

“So pretty, uh?”

The relentless impulses hitting his prostate make it hard to talk. Sam just moans in response because no one can wait for consistency from a person being fucked into next week.

“All fucked out and needy.”

Facing the guy in the mirror again, Sam can't control more indecent moans coming out of his mouth. Then capable hands maneuver Sam on his side, not having doubt the guy knows how to use all the power and stability he has for his own benefit.

“Look at that.”

The hand on his neck raises Sam’s head, and his only option is to face what is happening through the mirror.

“So pliant taking my cock.”

And Sam is. The mirror doesn't lie, much less the whimpers coming out of his open mouth with every impulse of the guy. The helplessness he sees reflected in the mirror is no cause for shame, however. On the contrary, that enhances Sam's arousal, leaving him on edge.

“No way, darling!”

One hand holds the base of Sam's erection. And he doesn't understand how the guy knows he's so close to coming. Sam moans in frustration.

“I'm not done with you yet.”

His puppy dog eyes don't work, and the guy smiles smugly at him before pulling out of his ass and manhandling his sweaty body. Sam shouldn't feel so empty and incomplete. And this is yet another surprising revelation about him.

He’s put on his back again and his legs are closed, which allows his ankles to be supported on the guy's left shoulder. Then there's a muscular arm around Sam's legs, just below his knee, while one hand holds tight to his thigh. He feels the guy’s member sinking completely into him again, huge and hot, filling spaces that should never be empty.

“Open up...Yeah...Open up. All the way,” the guy says as he resumes his thrusts.

“Fuck yeah...fuck me.” Sam can’t help the whines that slip past his lips.

This time Sam takes the initiative to look in the mirror. And it hides nothing in this position, showing in detail the big dick going in and out of his ass. He has never seen anything so erotic and indecent at the same time.

“Impale me on that big cock,” Sam says without thinking. And he’s shocked by it. Dirty talk isn’t something that is part of his vocabulary when it comes to sex.

The guy looks at him with curiosity that quickly turns into a cocky grin.

“It’s dirty, darling. Who would say! With all that politeness.”

“Give me everything you have,” Sam demands, though he can't keep the heat from rising his neck toward his face.

The fingers on his jaw are gentle, a real contrast to the speed of the intense pace imposed. Sam has the impression that those green eyes can see through his soul.

“That color looks great on you, darling.”

Against all the odds, Sam blushes even more, the heat spreading across his body. 

But that doesn't stop him from saying what he wants, “Ohh...fuck my ass.”

“Well, I thought that was what I've been doing for the last fifteen minutes.”

The change of pace is so sudden that it makes Sam moan in frustration. There is nothing but long and slow impulses. The guy removes his dick completely and penetrates him again, driving Sam crazy with need.

“Touch yourself. I wanna see.”

"Okay," Sam says, his tone obedient, and he's eager to comply, spitting on his right hand before wrapping it on his throbbing erection. He starts with slower, longer strokes, following the guy’s lead. With his left hand, he pinches one of his own nipples, all under the intense scrutiny of green eyes.

Sam feels exposed and degraded like this, a simple hole to provide pleasure. However, it's a feeling that makes him even more attracted to the handsome guy fucking him. He wouldn't change it for anything in this world.

A hand joins his, and Sam gasps with the sensation.

“So hard and wet for me, darling.”

And about to explode again.

The coordination between their hands and the thrusts is perfect.

“But it's not time yet.”

Fingers pressing at the base of Sam's cock reinforce the guy’s warning. Biting his lower lip, Sam covers the guy's hand with his own, and it takes torturous seconds until he can control his urge to come.

“So obedient. I like it.”

Yeah, Sam can be very submissive to the right partner. And this man is the ideal match for this part of Sam's passive nature.

“I also like the tall and strong ones. I love everything I can do with them.”

As if to prove his point, the guy opens Sam's legs again. Then there's a hand under Sam's neck, pulling him up. Sam can barely stand on his left forearm when the guy crushes the red lips against his. It's more than a kiss; the guy devours his mouth while going impossibly deep inside him. All he can do is moan and wish this sweet torture never ends.

“Next time,” the guy says against his mouth, “I'll fuck you on that stage, in front of everyone. I want everyone to see how much you like it and what I can do with you.”

Next time. Sam likes the sound of that, even though public sex isn’t something he wants to try.

The hand on his neck moves to his waist, and it's all the leverage the guy needs to fuck Sam again at a hard pace. The tone of Sam's groans rises as he nears his climax. And this time he knows he can't stop it.

The guy's sixth sense works again because he says, “Anytime, darling.”

And that’s when Sam's body shudders, and his orgasm tears through him overwhelmingly. It has never been so intense before. He squeezes his eyes shut, contracting his inner muscles and thighs as he enjoys the pleasure flooding every cell in his body.

Hips keep pistoning between his legs, and words still come out of the guy's mouth. Opening his eyes, Sam watches the beautiful lips move but doesn’t understand what is being said, nor does he really care. He wants to savor every second of it, wants to dissolve into pleasure.

A little consistency just comes back by the time the guy's impulses get erratic. So, he's aware of nails leaving bruises on his sweaty skin as the guy holds him still.

The dick inside him twitches. After that, the guy groans loudly, stopping his movements, and Sam feels warmth filling his insides. He shudders at the sensation, and it doesn't take long for him start feeling semen leaking from his entrance. Fortunately, he's still boneless enough not to worry about the mess down there. His cock lays spent against his groin, and a satisfied smile forms on his lips, even knowing he'll be sore and aching for a week.

Suddenly, there is an added weight on him. Sam's biggest concern isn’t the difficulty in breathing, though, but the actual possibility of the table breaking with the weight of two large men on it.

“Wow, Sammy! That was a big one, huh?” Dean says against his neck, and the spiky hair tickles Sam's nose. Only his brother to sound amazed at how much semen he can produce.

“You’re heavy, dude. And the table won’t hold both of us.” He knows he's whining, but someone must be reasonable.

“Just you to break the mood, bitch.” Despite the complaint, Dean doesn't get off him, getting up on his forearms to face Sam. “Some compliment to my performance would be good.” He seems disappointed.

“I didn't even know you could dance, Dean.”

And it's true. Sam had no idea that his big brother–the very personification of an Alpha male–could dance. And very well, after all.

“There are a lot of things you don't know about me.” Dean raises an eyebrow suggestively.

Although his big brother's attempt to look mysterious and sexy doesn't work, Sam indulges him, “Well, I want to know everything, Dean. Each detail.”

“Don't worry. The Meat Man will tell you everything.”

And Dean seems serious about that.

“Idiot,” Sam laughs. Then Dean's softening dick escapes from his ass, and Sam frowns.

Dean notices it, of course.

“I love seeing the result of a good job.”

Sam's frown is now for a totally different reason.

“Dumbass. Get off me. All the hamburger you eat isn’t doing well for you.”

Now it's his brother's turn to frown. And Dean wrinkles his nose in irritation.

“I didn't see you complaining while you got fucked.”

Good point.

“Besides that. My roleplaying ideas are always better than the disasters you suggest.”

The bang on the door makes them startle.

“Shit,” Sam courses at the same time as Dean.

“It's the police! Open the door! We have received a false personation report.”

“Yeah, Dean. Your ideas are brilliant.”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. The idea about stripper!Dean isn’t mine. I read someone suggesting this in a reply on Tumblr and found it interesting. So, this is the result.
> 
> If anyone is interested, the first part is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783819/chapters/45697567


End file.
